With the introduction of multi-channel video, Electronic Program Guides (EPGs) were developed to assist consumers with navigating the ‘500 Channel’ universe. These EPGs allowed features such as grouping of similarly themed programming, look ahead (and often marking for recording), navigating by Favorite Channels, etc. EPGs typically give access to currently showing, and shortly upcoming linear television programming.
With the rise of Video-On-Demand (VOD), EPGs have needed to toggle between VOD offerings and linear offerings. This has been somewhat of a compromise because prerecorded material offered through a VOD service cannot be selected directly through the EPG listings for linear channels. In addition, the VOD selection mechanisms are often modeled as hierarchical menu selection structures. With the steady increase of content available through VOD servers, this makes it increasingly difficult for consumers to navigate all available content.
Personal Video Recorders (PVRs) have had a similar effect: programming available on a PVR is typically presented separate from the linear programming and even from the programming available on VOD. Thus, consumers effectively “toggle” between linear programming, VOD programming, and PVR programming to browse all available programming.
Accordingly, there is a need to be able to tie these technologies together to enable the consumer to browse and search available programming content using metadata values in a consistent manner, and to represent the metadata in an intuitive way so that it is easy to relate them to the programming content.